The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless networks provide a convenient way for devices to communicate and access computer networks. Communications between many different types of devices becomes simple when cumbersome wiring is replaced with the ability to connect wirelessly. However, as the popularity of wireless connectivity grows, security issues unique to this form of communication are more likely to be exploited.
For example, to provide security against malicious attacks, devices establish secure relationships to enable encrypting wireless communications. In general, devices may have many different secure relationships. Accordingly, a device may identify a secure relationship with another device according to a unique identifier of a particular device.
However, when ownership of a device is transferred, difficulties may arise because the unique identifier of the device is transferred along with ownership. Thus, previously established secure relationships may still be recognized as valid because the device maintains the unique identifier even though the ownership has transferred. Accordingly, using the unique identifier to establish the secure relationships may cause difficulties with security.